Cryptidnoria
Cryptidnoria is a planet that is inhabited by Cryptids. Many have been seperated into biospheres, and can be used for aliens Inhabitants *Aatxe - A spirit that takes the form of a bull. *Abaasy - Demons that have teeth of iron. *Abaia - Huge magical eel *Achiyalabopa - Rainbow-feathered birds *Adar Llwch Gwin - Giant birds that understand human languages. *Afanc - Lake monster *Ahkiyyini - Animated skeleton that causes shipwrecks. *Aitu - Malevolent spirits or demons *Akamataa - Snake spirit from Okinawa. *Akateko - Tree-dwelling monster *Akkorokamui - Sea monster *Ala - Bad weather demon *Alal - Demon *Al Basti - night-demon *Amarok - Giant wolf *Amarum - Water boa spirit *Amemasu - Lake monster *Ani Hyuntikwalaski - Lightning spirit *Antaeus - A giant who was extremely strong as long as he remained in contact with the ground *Aqrabuamelu - Human-scorpion hybrid *Asakku - Demon *Asena - Blue-maned wolf *Ask-wee-da-eed - Fire elemental and spectral fire *Asobibi - Spectral fire *Aspidochelone - Island-sized whale or sea turtle *Asrai - Water spirit *Avalerion - King of the birds *Ayakashi - Sea-serpent that travels over boats in an arc while dripping oil *Bahamut - Giant fish *Bashe - Elephant-swallowing serpent *Bake-kujira - A ghostly whale skeleton that drifts along the coastline *Bakhtak - Night demon *Bakunawa - Sea serpent that causes eclipses *Balaur - Multi-headed dragon *Banshee - Death spirit *Bardi - Shapechanging death spirit *Bar Juchne - Gigantic bird *Basilisk - Multi-limbed, venomous lizard *Bies - Demon *Black Dog - Canine death spirit *Boi-tatá - Giant snake *Bozaloshtsh - Death spirit *Bukavac - Six-legged lake monster *Campe - Dragon-human-scorpion hybrid *Cerberus - Three-headed dog *Cherufe - Volcano-dwelling monster *Chimaera - Lion-goat-snake hybrid *Chitauli - Human-lizard hybrid *Cipactli - Sea monster, crocodile-fish hybrid *Cirein cròin - Sea serpent *Cretan Bull - Monstrous bull *Crocotta - Monstrous dog-wolf *Cyhyraeth - Death spirit *Cynocephalus - Dog-headed humanoid *Dhampir - Hybrid between a human and a vampire *Dilong - Earth dragon *Dip - Demonic and vampiric dog *Drac - Lion or bull-faced dragon *Drac - Winged sea serpent *Dragon turtle - Giant turtle with dragon-like head *Feathered Serpent - Mesoamerican dragon *Fenris - Gigantic, ravenous wolf *Fetch - Double or doppelgänger *Fuath - Malevolent water spirit *Fucanglong - Underworld dragon *Gallu - Underworld demons *Galtzagorriak - Diminutive, demonic servants *Gargouille - Water dragon *Gashadokuro - Giant, malevolent skeletons *Gegenees - Six-armed giant *Gigantes - Race of giants that fought the Olympian gods, sometimes depicted with snake-legs *Girtablilu - Human-scorpion hybrid *Gold-digging ant - Dog-sized ant that digs for gold in sandy areas *Golem - Animated construct *Gorgon - Fanged, snake-haired humanoids that turn anyone who sees them into stone *Grigori - Fallen angels *Grindylow - Malevolent water spirit *Gumiho - A demon fox with thousands of tails. Believed to possess an army of spirits and magic in its tails. *Gyūki - Bull-headed monster *Heikegani - Crabs with human-faced shells *Hellhound - Dog from underworld *Hodag - part mammoth, part lizard, from Native American mythology *Hombre Caiman - Human-alligator hybrid *Hombre Gato - Human-cat hybrid *Horned Serpent - Serpentine rain spirit *Hrímþursar - Frost Giant *Hundun - Chaos spirit *Hydra - Multi-headed water serpent/dragon *Ichchhadhari Nag - shape-shifting venomous snakes *Ichneumon - Dragon-killing animal *Iku-Turso - Sea monster *Imp - Diminutive, demonic servant *Impundulu - vampiric lightning spirit *Imugi - Flightless, dragon-like creatures (primitive dragons) *Indus Worm - Giant, carnivorous worm *Jaculus - Winged serpent or small dragon *Jersey Devil - Demonic dragon *Jiang Shi - Life-draining, reanimated corpse *Jörmungandr - Sea serpent *Jorōgumo - Spider woman *Karkinos - Giant crab *Keukegen - Disease spirit *Kulshedra - Drought-causing dragon *Kyūbi-no-kitsune - Nine-tailed fox *La-bar-tu - Disease demon *Ladon - Dragon guarding the golden apples of the Hesperides *Leviathan - Sea monster *Lightning Bird - Magical bird that can be found at sites of lightning strikes *Lilitu - Winged demon *Minotaur - Human-bull hybrid *Mormolykeia - Underworld spirit *Nanom-keea-po-da - Earthquake spirit *Nemean Lion - Lion with impenetrable skin *Ninki Nanka - Large reptile, possibly a dragon *Nivatakavachas - Ocean demon *Nocnitsa - Nightmare spirit *Odei - Storm spirit *Omukade - Giant, human-eating centipede that lives in the mountains *Onoskelis - Shapeshifting demon *Ophiotaurus - Bull-serpent hybrid *Pamola - Weather spirit *Panis - Demons with herds of stolen cows *Pricolici - Undead wolf *Pyrausta - Insect-dragon hybrid *Python - Serpentine dragon *Qareen - Personal demon *Quetzalcoatl - half bird half lizard from Aztec mythology *Raijū - Lightning spirit *Rainbow Fish - Whale-sized, multi-colored fish *Raróg - Whirlwind spirit *Raven Mocker - Life-draining spirit *Sandwalker - Camel-stealing, giant crab the size of a horse with a scorpion’s tail *Scorpion Man - Human-scorpion hybrid *Seps - Snake with highly corrosive venom *Shahbaz - Giant eagle or hawk *Shen - Shapeshifing sea monster *Shenlong - Weather dragon *Sisiutl - Two-headed sea serpent *Sjörå - Freshwater spirit *Sjövættir - Sea spirit *Skin-walker - Animal-human shapeshifter *Stymphalian Bird - Metallic bird *Sylph - Air elemental *Salamander - Fire elemental *Thunderbird - lightning bird *Tianlong - Celestial dragon *Tsuchigumo - giant spider *Vila - Weather spirit *Vilkacis - Animalistic, werewolf-like monster *Vrykolakas - Undead wolf-human hybrid *Wani - A crocodilian water monster *Warg - Giant, demonic wolf *Water sprite - Water elemental *Wondjina - Weather spirit *Wulver - Wolf-headed human *Wyvern - Flying reptile, usually with two legs and two wings *Yama-biko - Echo spirit *Yamata no Orochi - Gigantic, eight-headed serpent *Zburator - Wolf-headed dragon *Zhū Què - Fire elemental bird *Žiburinis - Forest spirit in the form of a glowing skeleton Category:Planets Category:Krosskothen Category:Locations